


The Date Night Job

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Series: Avengers/Leverage Fusion [2]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Phil Coulson, Woman on Top, Working Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Missing Queen Job, Phil, Clint, and Natasha take a night for themselves.  </p>
<p>Or, a smutty interlude with our favorite mastermind, thief, and grifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date Night Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing AU series, though can easily stand alone, as it's mostly just sex. Lots of sex.
> 
> Many thanks to [Sarah](http://acadecian.livejournal.com) for looking this over and being generally awesome. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Phil dropped his keys on the table just inside the door, doing his best to hide his indulgent smile as Clint rushed past him and headed straight for the refrigerator. It didn't matter that they'd gone to one of the best restaurants in the city and spent three hours lingering over a multi-course dinner, Clint was always hungry. He muttered to himself as he pulled out a loaf of bread and some lunch meat and went about making himself a sandwich.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint as she kicked off her heels and sauntered toward the bar, the hem of her black dress fluttering around her stockinged feet enticingly. She poured herself two fingers of whiskey--since he kept the vodka in the freezer at her insistence--and threw it back, her appreciative moan loud enough that Clint looked up from his sandwich to watch her. Phil closed the distance between Natasha and himself quickly and wrapped his hand loosely around her wrist. She grinned, and he ducked in to press a messy kiss to her bright red lips. Natasha tasted of good whiskey and tiramisu as he licked his way into her mouth, smiling at her indignant huff as he smeared her lipstick all over her mouth.

Phil pulled back and grinned at Natasha's glare. "You look lovely," he murmured, entirely sincere. Even with her lipstick messed up, she was gorgeous. Some of her red curls were pinned to the top of her head, while the rest framed her face and ghosted across her bare shoulders. The strapless black dress she'd chosen highlighted her pale skin and generous curves without hindering her range of motion, and Phil knew she'd hidden at least three knives under it before leaving for dinner and a derringer in the clutch she'd laid on the bar.

She licked her lips and pulled the handkerchief out of the front pocket of his suit, holding his gaze steadily while she used the fine linen square to wipe away the red lipstick. Phil plucked it from her fingers when she was done and did the same to his own mouth. "Better?" he asked.

"Better," she replied, before leaning up to kiss him again.

He could still feel the waxy remnants of her lipstick, but her mouth was wet and hot and he barely held back his pleasured groan when Natasha bit down lightly on his lower lip. He was so caught up in her mouth that he jumped at the feel of Clint's warmth against his back. Clint's laughter was hot on his neck. "Mmm, getting complacent in your old age, boss?" he murmured, reaching around to cup Phil through his pants.

Phil pulled away from Natasha's lips just long enough to turn and swipe his tongue across Clint's stubbled jaw line muttering, "Can still take you any day, Barton." Natasha cupped the back of Phil's head to draw his attention back to her. "Greedy," he whispered, and she just laughed and sucked his tongue into her mouth. "Bedroom," he finally announced, pulling away from Natasha's mouth and stilling Clint's wandering hands.

"Yes, sir," Natasha said, her voice low and sultry. She extricated herself from the pair of them and swept up the spiral staircase, leaving the two of them staring hungrily at her swaying hips. About half-way to the top, she stopped and leaned against the railing, meeting their eyes. "Coming?"

Phil nodded his head and moved to follow Natasha up the stairs, but was stopped by Clint's calloused hand on his wrist and his name on Clint's lips. He turned and kissed Clint softly on the lips, tongue gently probing. Clint melted into his touch. He whined softly as Phil pulled away and tugged him toward the stairs. "Come on, Clint. We don't want to keep Tasha waiting. You know how she gets."

Clint snickered in answer, and slid his hand down Phil's wrist to thread through Phil's fingers as they climbed the stairs. The door to Phil's bedroom stood open, but instead of stepping through, he crowded Clint up against the wall next to it and kissed him hungrily. Clint responded with a needy moan, and Phil could feel his erection through his slacks as Clint rutted shamelessly against him. "You look so good tonight, Clint." Phil murmured as his tongue darted out to caress the shell of Clint's ear. "I know Tasha picked that shirt out special, didn't she? She smirked at me the whole night, knowing I could barely keep my eyes off you, the way it makes your eyes look so blue." Clint sucked in a shuddering breath and nodded, digging his fingers into Phil's shoulders. "And those pants... fuck, I'm half-jealous of them, the way they hug your gorgeous ass."

"He's right, you know," Natasha whispered, coming up next to them and taking Clint's chin in hand. "You look fantastic tonight, good enough to eat." As Phil watched, she leaned in and captured Clint's mouth in a demanding kiss, more teeth and tongue than seduction. Clint whimpered and tried to follow her lips when she leaned back, but Phil held him in place. "Come to bed, boys. I need help with my zipper." She pressed an almost-chaste kiss to Phil's cheek before she turned back to the bedroom with a swish of her skirt. Both Phil and Clint followed, fingers still entwined.

Phil's bedroom took up most of the second floor of the apartment, save for the master bath and a small second bedroom, and the centerpiece of the room was the oversized bed. When he'd moved in, he'd had a double bed with a cheap mattress, which was still better than a lot of the places he'd slept while in the military and at Interpol. He, Clint, and Natasha had broken it two weeks into their current arrangement, and since it seemed to be well on its way to permanence by then, he'd special-ordered an extra-large mattress with a heavy-duty frame. Natasha had grinned wickedly when she'd seen the slatted headboard, and they'd put it through its paces that night. It was still one of Phil's favorite memories.

But tonight wasn't about the past, it was about now. Natasha grinned at the two of them from over her shoulder, and Phil nudged Clint in her direction. While Clint helped Natasha out of her dress (and weapons), Phil hung up his suit jacket and dress shirt and removed his belt, shoes, and socks. When he turned around, Clint was on his knees in front of Tasha, sliding her thong down her stocking-clad legs. In the dim light of the lamp, her pale skin glowed golden, a gorgeous contrast to the black lace garter belt and seamed stockings. Her dress lay puddled on the carpet, and as Clint reached up to spread her thighs, Phil watched her reach behind herself and unsnap her bra, letting it fall forgotten to the floor.

Phil had been half-hard since Natasha had poured herself the whiskey, but if he hadn't, the sight before him was more than enough to turn him on. Clint's face was buried in the dark red curls between her legs, the fingers of one hand disappearing in and out of her wet cunt, while he fisted his cock with the other. Natasha twined her fingers into Clint's hair, directing him with gentle tugs and needy whimpers. As Phil watched, rubbing himself through his slacks, her knees locked and the muscles in her thighs clenched, and she came with a soft exhalation. 

Clint rocked back on his heels and grinned up at her, his face shiny in the lamplight. Natasha grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet with a laugh, walking backward until her legs hit the bed. Still holding his shirt tightly, Natasha fell back and flipped Clint over her head, straddling his hips before he knew what was happening. "Phil, I need your help with this one," she said, and leaned down to kiss Clint, licking her own juices off his face as she manhandled him closer to the edge of the mattress.

"Anything for you, Tasha," Phil said, crossing the room to stand next to the bed.

"I think he's still hungry," she murmured, meeting Phil's gaze with a wicked glint in her eye. "Perhaps you should do something about that. And you should do something about that too," she said, arching her eyebrow and indicating his clothes.

"What about me?" Clint asked, voice breathy.

Natasha looked down at him. "Oh, baby, I'll take good care of you," she purred, and as Phil stripped, he watched Natasha slowly unbutton Clint's dress shirt, leaving his chest bare since he refused to wear an undershirt, nimble fingers teasing mercilessly as she did so. Clint was squirming and thrusting up against the air by the time she reached his waistband, desperate for more contact. Natasha scooted down to straddle his knees and pressed her palms down on his thighs until he stilled, then carefully, barely brushing his erection, she undid his pants, easing the zipper down with a gentle slowness that Phil knew from experience was deliciously agonizing.

"Up," Natasha said, patting his hip, and Clint obeyed immediately. He braced his feet on the bed and lifted his hips, allowing her to pull down his pants and underwear. Clint whimpered as his cock popped free of his boxer-briefs, the head flushed dark with arousal. Somehow, Natasha managed to look graceful even as she climbed down Clint's body, stripping him of his pants. She tossed them to Phil with a wink, then climbed back up to straddle Clint's hips, rubbing herself against his erection before reaching between them to position it at her entrance. She bit her lower lip as she slowly sank down onto Clint, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Clint turned his face toward Phil and reached out, digging his fingers into the skin of his thigh and pulling him closer. Phil caressed Clint's face, enjoying the way his eyelids fluttered shut as Phil pressed a finger between his lips. "Do you want my cock?" he asked, voice low. Clint nodded and sucked on Phil's finger, twirling his tongue around the tip. He whimpered when Phil pulled his hand away, but was silenced when Phil replaced it with his dick. 

Clint sucked greedily, with more enthusiasm than technique as Natasha rode him slowly. Phil was torn between watching his cock slide in and out of Clint's beautiful mouth and watching Natasha roll her nipples between her fingers and she fucked herself on Clint's cock. When he felt his orgasm creeping up on him, he withdrew, ignoring Clint's disappointed groan. He knelt on the floor and kissed him soundly, tasting a mixture of Natasha's musky juices and his own slightly bitter precome on Clint's tongue.

He pulled away and reached into the bedside drawer for a condom and a bottle of lube. "Move up a bit, Tasha," he said, and when she did, Phil took a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under Clint to tilt his hips up. 

He knelt behind Natasha and spread Clint's legs wide, exposing his gorgeous ass. Phil slicked his fingers, rubbing his hands together to warm the lube a bit before pressing his forefinger slowly inside Clint. After a moment, he added a second. Clint grunted as Phil scissored his fingers, working him open, and Natasha rolled her hips, pulling his attention back to her. She leaned down and tangled her hands with Clint's, pinning them above his head as Phil added a third finger. "Are you ready for him, baby?" she crooned, rubbing her bare breasts against Clint's chest. "Are you ready for Phil to fuck you?"

"Yes," Clint hissed, his hips jerking up fitfully as he rode the edge of orgasm. Natasha squeezed his hips between her strong thighs, and he stopped, eyes open and glassy. He swallowed hard. "Are... are you going to fuck me, Phil?" he asked, voice hoarse.

Phil leaned in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Natasha's bare shoulder, fingers still working inside Clint. "I don't know, Clint. Do you want me to?"

Clint groaned as if he were in serious pain. "Yes, yes, god I love it when you fuck me."

Phil grinned and pulled his fingers from Clint's ass to tear open the condom. He quickly rolled it onto his cock and added a little more lube. He positioned himself at Clint's entrance and started pushing, letting his eyes flutter shut in pleasure as the head breached the tight ring of muscle. Clint whined and spread his thighs wider, bracing his heels on the bed and pushing back against Phil. Phil slid in all the way and his chest bumped up against Natasha's back. He wrapped one arm around her waist to tease her clit as he slowly, oh so slowly, thrust into Clint. She turned her head and kissed him messily, groaning as he circled her clit with his fingers.

He knew it wouldn't last long; Clint was already so close, and when Natasha leaned down to talk dirty in his ear, it was almost over for both of them. "You look so good when you're getting fucked, Clint, you know that?" Natasha murmured, her breath hitching when Clint thrust up into her. "Maybe later I'll get my cock and fuck you with it while Phil fucks me. What do you think, baby?" Clint whined and bit his bottom lip. "I think you like that thought, don't you, Clint? You like it when you can feel Phil fucking me, when you know every thrust comes from both of us, when it's almost like both of our cocks are inside you."

At that, Clint arched up into Natasha with a wordless yell, his hole clenching and unclenching around Phil's cock as he came hard. After a moment, Clint melted into a boneless puddle on the bed with a whimper and Phil gently pulled out, dick still achingly hard. Natasha nuzzled Clint's face and neck with her own, licking and biting at his jaw and earlobe. "Good for you, baby?" she whispered.

"So good, Tasha," he slurred, blinking slowly.

She grinned and lifted herself off his softening cock, then turned to Phil, who'd taken the opportunity to rid himself of the condom. Natasha crawled toward the head of the bed and flipped onto her back, beckoning toward him with a sly wink as she spread her legs to expose her slick cunt. 

Phil didn't need to be asked twice. He climbed onto her, pinning one hand on either side of her head and thrust into her wet heat as she wrapped her stocking-clad legs around his waist. He leaned in and kissed and nipped at her neck, sucking harder at her skin when she thrust back against him, rotating her hips. Phil could feel how wet she was around him, and knowing that some of it was Clint's come and some was Natasha's aroused him even further. He released one of her wrists and reached between them, fingering her clit until she came on a strangled cry, her inner walls fluttering around his cock. Phil waited until she relaxed slightly, still lazily thrusting, then renewed his assault on her clit until she arched up and came again, harder this time.

As she relaxed under him, Phil looked over to see a sated Clint crawling toward them. He lay down on his side next to Natasha, replacing Phil's hand with his, so Phil could use both arms for leverage as he fucked her. He could feel Clint's hand between his and Natasha's bodies, calloused fingers leisurely rubbing circles around her clit and down to massage the base of his cock. Natasha reached over to thread her fingers through Clint's hair and drag him close enough to kiss, both of them blissed out and sloppy. The sight of them making out combined with feeling them both against his cock sent Phil over the edge, his vision whiting out at the edges as he came.

When came back to himself, Clint and Tasha were still kissing, and Natasha's free hand was now twined in his hair instead of Clint's. He collapsed onto her chest, rubbing his face into her neck as Clint leaned in to kiss him. "You okay, boss?" he asked, his smile cheeky.

Phil mumbled something that was supposed to be a snarky comeback, but was mostly muffled by Natasha's breasts. They both laughed at him as he rolled to the side and flopped onto his back. Natasha extracted herself from the impromptu puppy pile and kissed them both softly before walking to the bathroom to clean up.

Clint moved closer and curled around Phil, resting his head on Phil's good shoulder. "I thought we had all night," he said, his voice as wrecked as Phil felt.

"Oh, we do. Just need a little nap to rest up for round two," Phil said, his words slurring together as he skirted the edge of sleep. The sound of Natasha's gentle laughter some time later dragged him back to consciousness as she spooned up behind Clint. "Just give me a minute," he said, aware he was almost begging.

"You can have all the time in the world, Phil," she replied, reaching over Clint to lay her palm flat on his chest. "We'll be here when you wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't, for the love of everything holy, go straight from anal sex to vaginal sex. Bad things will happen to your insides, and no one will be happy. There's a reason Phil used a condom with Clint and took it off before fucking Natasha.


End file.
